


Alastor On Call(Standing Low)

by VioletAuthor



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Demon Deals, Musicals, Show Business, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyThe tale of the rise and fall of a lass who made a deal with Alastor. This work is meant to be more a script for a musical than anything else.50 hits and I'll write a short fic based on this.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Show Begins

Alastor On Call(Standing Low)  
(Spoken)  
Take a seat, take a seat  
The show's about to begin  
Now here we have a dame, with a dangerous state she's in  
And she has a book, that she thinks will bend to her whims.  
but we'll see about that won't we?  
(Sung)  
Well hello there miss! How do, you, do?  
I heard the call from your painted wall  
Yes the ritual you performed  
Your penmanship impeccable, the result unmistakable.  
You rang I came now let's talk of fame, yes I know that the world's to blame...  
(Spoken)  
For all of your pain.  
(Sung)  
I stood there low, I looked up high  
I saw you here just about to die  
I'll grant your wish, just give me a dish  
Your soul served up in hell, say yes and your life'll be swell.  
Oh don't listen to the rumors, it's everywhere that demons dwell.  
You see them on the street, hearts shallow and bodies beat.  
(Spoken)  
You don't wanna end up like them, do you?  
(Sung)  
So just take my hand(take his hand!)  
I'll give you a band(take his hand!)  
I'll make you a star(You'll be a star!)  
Everyome will see who you really are  
All the folks, norm and bizzare  
Will be lining up to see your show  
I'll plant the seed you'll make it grow...  
(Spoken)  
So what do you say?  
Your soul's the only pay.  
It's not a heavy price by the end of the day...  
((Curtains Close, Part 1 End))


	2. Mid Show Crisis

Alastor On Call(Standing Low) Part 2  
(Spoken)  
Well ladies and gentleman it's been quite some time since the last show, but I promise you you're in for a treat, as myself and my shadow band can't be beat... Now when last we left our heroine, she'd just signed away her soul for fame and fortune, but we all know how that story ends, or do we?  
((*the curtains close as the set changes, when it opens it seems be under the illusion of being an outdoor concert, with a lass, face painted lavender with a bright red star on one cheek and the other bearing black crescent moon, and her outfit? A suit in deep purple eerily similar to Alastor's, with a hat and staff to match, and hers was topped with a microphone, she'd just finished a show and was bowing out as the curtains closed once more. When they opened up again, the set showed her silhouette against a closed door with her name over a red star, the door opened as the entire wall floated toward the audience and disappeared to show her crying at her vanity mirror. Alastor appears from stage left seemingly from nowhere, and lays a hand on on her shoulder*))  
(Spoken)  
Yes I know it's hard, but you simply must keep going...

(Sung)  
She sits, barely awake, as her tears fall  
The friends she used to know all left behiiiiind  
Her only friend a demon, while her manager is schemin  
Milking her for every dime she geeeeeets

What happened to the smile that I say upon the stage?  
What happened to that spark you had at a much younger age?  
Twenty years you've been dancing, hollering and prancing  
Selling out time after tiiiiiiime

Not a moment to yourself  
Your social life hung to die on the shelf  
And here you sit and cry asking...

(Spoken, Alastor moves in close and whispers right in the Heroine's ear)  
Why?

(At that moment she lifts her head, and stands)  
H: Because I wanted to be famous.  
A: Why?  
H: I wished the world was less heinous!  
A: Why?!  
H: I wanted them all to see!  
A: WHY?!  
H: That I could make everyone happy!

A: And there it is...  
(*Alastor bows and takes her hand*)  
A: That little spark of life<3

(Sung, Alastor/Heroine)  
H: You gave me a chance...  
A: Indeed I did  
H: You gave me a band...  
A: Right again!  
H: You brought me the fame!  
A: As per our deal!  
H: You helped me all the years and gave me zeal!

(Sung, Heroine Solo)  
I called and you came  
Now in the lights I see my name  
Every time I take the stage, I see a smile on every face  
I'm a beacon of hope, and a symbol of joy  
I'm a role model for every girl and boy

(Sung, Alastor/Heroine)  
H: I do my best!  
A: You passed the test!  
H: I'm top of the charts!  
A: With such a humble start!  
H: I'm rags to riches!  
A: You've got the others in stitches!  
H: I'm at the top of the world!

(Spoken, Alastor/Heroine)  
H: So why do I feel so...  
A: Alone?

(*As the music fades into silence the curtain is drawn again, and Alastor steps from behind the curtain to bow to the audience*)  
(Spoken, Alastor)  
Well folks, I do hope you enjoyed tonight's performance, it took quite awhile to put together, now, come along to the next show for the thrilling conclusion to, "Alastor On Call!", I'll be waiting for you, so don't be late.


	3. A Grand Reveal In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale to this tale.
> 
> This chapter contains mentions of OCs of mine, if you'd like to know more, feel free to ask.

[After Elizabeth's girls had done their nightly burlesque show, the speakers around the club had switched from a smooth groove to the gentle crackling and white noise of the good ol' radio, Alastor's voice was low in volume, and high in charm as he purred his words into the microphone]  
Alastor: The Third Act of my wonderful show is coming soon... so keep yourselves awake for it if you please...

Alastor: But first, a word from our sponsor.

Alastor: *the shuffling of paper was heard as he pulled out a notecard*, here you are my good fellow!

Devin: Tired of a clingy ex? Someone steal your hard earned belongings? As it's owner and an employee, I, Devin Liam, recommend you give Solid Dick Solutions a call. We shoot straight so you can sleep without a care. Thieves, Cheaters, Murderers, and Mooks, we take care of everything. Your first contracted kill is half off. *He proceeded to say the phone number a grand total of three times*

Alastor: And now, please, sit back, and be patient while we set up for the show.

Alastor On Call(Standing Low) Part 3  
[The curtain closed, then Alastor stepped from behind them to greet the audience, with a grand gesture, staff in hand, he welcomed the crowd before taking a bow]  
(Spoken)  
When last we met our Heroine, she'd fallen and picked herself right back up, and now we'll see her again, during the last song and dance of her life among the living, what sort of cruel fate will she meet? Let's find out shall we?

[Alastor stepped behind the curtain right before it was drawn, and the Heroine was standing atop a stage from side view singing to a crowd of raving paper cutouts vibrantly moving about beneath the spotlights and lasers coming from her stage's set]

(Sung, Heroine Solo)  
You heard me screaming deep below  
Myself sweet and soft ensorceled in sorrow  
Held tight the care you showed me  
Held it close, my soul breaking free  
You held me close...   
You held me cloooooose

Never knew a thing when I wished upon a star and cried out for a chance,  
Dear you came along and let me sing my song and gave me a stage to dance,  
Heavy is the weight of what I owe  
I'm ready to pay up  
But let me finish one last thing  
Let me finish one last thi-  
[A gunshot is heard, and a spray of blood from her chest was seen against the lights, as she fell a shadowy figure in the crowd of the cutouts she was singing to held a pistol, the barrel smoking, and then, they fled, the cutouts seemingly came to life, and caught the assailant before they could escape, the sound of cracking bones heard as the curtain closed, and then, silence]

[The Curtain opened upon the scene of a funeral with Alastor in front of a crowd of mourning shadowy cutouts. Alastor's changed his form here to look more human.]  
(Sung, Alastor, Solo)  
I watched her rise  
I watched her fall  
From day one, I held her hand as she sung across the land  
The day she called, I held her up  
Dried her tears, wiped them clean, Gave her a deal she gladly took  
And sweet it was seeing her smile, dressed fine as I  
But all good things must come to an end, so here's my final goodbye my friend.

(Spoken, Alastor, Solo)  
At least until I see you down below...

(Sung, Alastor, Solo)  
I stood there looooow  
I looked up hiiiiigh  
And there upon the stage I watched you die!  
A jealous friend, envy the sin that drove her!  
The one she loved loved you instead, so it was then she wished you dead!

I stood there loooooow  
I looked up hiiiiiigh  
And here upon this stage we watched you die!  
Here at last this hateful place, down from the grave let's see your face!

[a leg enwreathed in fishnet pantyhose and tipped with a red high heel kicked open the casket she was in hard enough that the lid was blown clean off the hinges, it flew across the room and landed on someone sitting close to the stage while Alastor summoned a smoke cloud, the lights behind the Heroine showed her shadow as she gracefully stepped out of the casket, her horns taking form from bright sparks, as the smoke cleared, showing her in a sparkling red and black stripped knee length dress with a slit up to her hip, with a white rose over her heart where she was shot and a red bowtie choker around her neck, her hair was halfway down her back and coloured as the void, glossy and shimmering as an ice cold stream surrounded by freshly fallen snow, and upon her face? a wide, pearly, and sharply toothed smile just like Alastor's with her eyes glitteringly amber, she stood on stage, stepping forth with her hands on her hips, before taking a bow to the crowd, before Alastor took her hand]

A: My dear~  
H: Hello Al~

A: Well here you are in hell, how do you like it so far?  
H: Oh it's wonderful, I haven't had to apologize just for existin at all down here!  
A: Yes indeed, freer and much less law here than up top! And what was the first thing you did down here?  
H: I hired some goons to hunt down the bitch that killed me o'course!  
A: And how'd that turn out?  
H: Well the sight of it certainly woulda turned some heads, seeing as hers was all the way around a few times!  
A: And was she already down here when you had her knocked?  
H: Nope!  
A: Alastor pinches her cheek at this My my you devilish little lady!  
H: she giggled pushing his hand away Al we got a show to do!  
A: Right you are, now tell us... Where are you now?

(Sung, Heroine/Alastor)  
H: I sold my soul, now I'm in hell!  
A: I made your life and made it swell!  
H: You gave me fame, I gave myself!  
A: I gave you a life, you got the wealth!  
H: Aaaall it took waaaaas!  
A: Just a few words!  
H: And a few candles!  
A: You called my name, I came from hell!  
H: I told my wish, and made a sale!  
A: I stood there looooow  
H: You looked up hiiiiigh  
A: And I said I'd wait for you until the day you died!  
H: You took my haaaaand!  
A: I took your wooooord!  
H: We made a deal, and it was swell, a life of joy then life in hell, old as time this tale I tell, but such a good one, ain't it well?  
A: That it is and here it's told again, story of a girl killed by her friend, fame and fortune both here and there, and seems her yarn just yet won't end!

H: You stood there looooow, you held me hiiiiigh, and waited on me 'til the day I died. So here I aaaaaaam, I'm down belooooow, still making tunes, doing what I love! Making smiles and making love<3 Here I am, a sight to see.

A: There you are still tied to me! Death do us part is such a lie, life only starts after you die!

H: Here I am, still giving joy, in rain or shine I'm here to staaaaaay!

(Spoken)  
A: And just what do you intend to do now?  
H: I'm gonna dance my heart out o'course!

[the music played on as they jived and swung together, skillfully cutting a rug while the curtain closed... and once it did, they both come from behind it and bowed to the crowd, the Heroine stepped offstage and went through a door to the staff room, while Alastor stayed onstage]

Alastor: And there you have it folks, the final part of this tale of the rise and fall of a star. I do hope you enjoyed this little reprieve from the horrors of this godforsaken place! Thank you, and good night!

[Alastor disappeared in a puff of smoke after he finished speaking, the curtain opened to a cartoonish rendition of his own face and The Heroine's face next to each other, with a ribbon beneath saying, "Alastor and Evelyn in: Standing Low"]


End file.
